Disk drives containing Giant Magneto-Resistive (GMR) heads typically are supported above a disk drive surface by a thin film of air. The Air Bearing Surface (ABS) of the head flies above the disk surface by the air layer produced by the rotation of the disk surface beneath the head. Since the sensitivity of the head sensor depends on the gap spacing of the ABS above the disk surface, it is desirable that this gap distance be as small as possible, in order to produce the maximum sensitivity in the sensor. The typical gap spacing is currently as small as 0.6 micro-inch (10−6 inch). At such close distances, the slightest surface irregularity can cause the ABS to contact the disk surface at least briefly. Typical proximity recording sliders made using inductive transducer technology are subjected to large amounts of substrate and transducer wear during the initial hours of the drive operational life. Currently, fly heights of GMR heads have reaching a point where some level of interference is required, and similar levels of wear on some heads will be expected. This process, wherein the head is expected to contact points on the disk surface and thereby remove these higher points is commonly referred to as “drive burnishing”.
To reduce wear on the sensitive transducer elements, a protective coating, typically of some very hard substance such as Diamond-Like Carbon (DLC) is used, but again, by interposing this protective layer, the separation distance between the transducer sensor and the disk surface is necessarily increased, with an attendant decrease in sensitivity. Therefore, to maximize performance of GMR heads, the DLC protective layer has typically been reduced in thickness to less than 0.2 micro-inch. With such a thin protective layer, any wear of the surface of the GMR element, will expose the transducer structure to the drive environment.
In addition, the magneto-resistive head operates by passing a voltage differential across the sensor element, so that changes in the resistance of the element in response to magnetic field changes by domains on the disk are used to read data. When the protective layer is abraded away, the voltage differential across the element will cause some level of unprotected shorting to the disc in areas where the media carbon is absent.
GMR elements are similar in material composition to previous Anisotrophic Magneto-Resistive (AMR) heads, with the exception of several spacer layers, including copper. Although copper which is protected by an intact DLC layer generally does not corrode, it has been determined that exposed copper is subject to corrosive attack at the air-bearing surface, either during head fabrication or while in the disc drive (due to pin-holes or damage to the DLC). In order to decrease corrosion of the copper when the DLC is damaged, typical solutions rely on drive chemical filters and residual disc lubricant to protect this critical layer. These solutions provide less complete protection to the copper than an intact DLC layer.
Thus there is a need for a magneto-resistive head transducer which can include elements made of copper, but which is not subject to corrosion when a protective DLC becomes damaged due to very close proximity operation, and which does not rely on drive chemical filters and residual disc lubricant to protect the transducer. Additionally, there is a need for a GMR head which has less potential for transducer-to-disc shorting as the DLC layer becomes damaged.